Diseases, such as cancer, are difficult for individuals to overcome. Many individuals find themselves wrought with worry (or anxiety, stress, fear) that their treatments will not succeed and that they will die. This state of worry (or anxiety, stress, fear) may prevent such individuals from successfully battling their disease. The present invention features a timed vibrating system for habit programming or reminders. The device can be worn on a user's body (e.g., around the neck, for example) and will vibrate at predetermined intervals to help a user train his/her thoughts and habits. For example, the user is reminded at various intervals to clear his/her thoughts, rid him/herself of worry, etc. The system of the present invention can help a user maintain a positive outlook on his/her disease.
The present invention is not limited to diseases such as cancer. For example, in some embodiments, the system is used for individuals with attention deficit disorder (ADD), anxiety, addiction, psychiatric conditions, lack of motivation. In some embodiments, the system is used to promote productivity. In some embodiments, the system is used for meditation.